leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skarner/@comment-8718181-20140217151715/@comment-15667791-20140218072439
1. A very minor buff. Escaping before, while frustrating, was pure chance. It was also not as easy to time as suggested, and should have been the original mechanics for an ultimate skill, for crying out loud... 2. A lower attack speed buff at maxed than before, and while not shield dependent, means nothing to Spellbladers, who I'm sure you are. It also has to charge up, which is ridiculous on junglers who can't carry that effect to other jungle areas, and must recharge EVERY TIME, by which point you finish the camp without full charges anyways and move on to lose those charges once more. That's terribad. The lower initial movement speed boost on the shield makes it even more ridiculous to say the shield change means nothing, as if your shield breaks to fast, you never reach the max speeds anyways. 3. Skarner needs melee range more than many skirmisher champions to deal his damage, and unlike almost all those champions, Skarner has no instantaneous dash. He has to count on a movement speed with his shield, which while minorly doable overall, makes his DPS need to be much higher than it is, but overly-gimping on a slowing item will not only make him lack build variety, it will force his damage right back down. He didn't have a single damage buff, that's how ridiculous half of the pro-rework crowd is... His attack speed buff was nerfed, and the cooldown nerf on E also lowered that potential output. 4. New E's usefulness is clearly overshadowed by Q's old usefulness... and the dropped heal, while made up for a smidge in the shield, is not a complete wash because he doesn't have sustain for lane or extended teamfights anymore. He's naturally a bad Lifestealer/SpellVamper, so his E was insanely important for those roles. 5. ??? Then why even bring up the rework? Bring him back as he was, and he'd be better, right? No, wrong, and you folks will soon wise up to that once Skarner makes his rounds and is realized to be pitiful once more. Remember "Nerf Irelia"? Well, FYI, that's just one of the champions that completely outclasses him in everything except his ultimate and sustained movement speed (should his shield stay alive... no autoattacks means a 16 second cooldown on a 6 second shield), and especially so if they have Spellblade. The only acceptable way to play him is with Iceborn Gauntlets, as it not only provides his essential permaslow, but it also gives him that Spellblade he gimps on hardcore. Anyone who likes him now should have liked him before, and the crazy thing is that they didn't. I have no idea where this bandwagon came from, as late shield speed and a minor ultimate buff don't make up for the awkwardness of his kit and the inability to do anything worthwhile if CC'd down, which was his only weakness that made him fall into obscurity (beside general lack of damage compared to Spellbladers with autoattack resets AND dashes).